


Soulbound

by Mischa Lockheart (morganaleghieri)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-08
Updated: 2003-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaleghieri/pseuds/Mischa%20Lockheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet christ. So, I'm not really sure how to sum up this one, other than I wrote it back in highschool some ten years ago, and it is awful, but still arguably one of the most solid things I've ever written.  Posting for posterity, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The elven warrior looked about him, apprehensive, filled with a sense of foreboding. Something had entered Lorien's borders near to him. Signalling silently to his brothers, he slipped through the tree branches soundlessly towards this presence. Closer and closer he drew. Strangely enough, he could not hear it, neither could he see it, but for the faint glimmer of something metallic. Apprehension rose swiftly in him and all his usual confidence had forsaken him. Was he chasing a ghost through fair Lorien? It certainly seemed as if it were. A glimpse of the stranger assured him to some extent that it was no ghost, but a figure cloaked in a pastel blue robe. Another glimpse through the branches of the trees told him that the shadowy face behind the hood of the cloak was female. Yet another brief glimpse told him that the woman was elfin. And that last glance he had been able to see of her told him that she knew he was there. Shock coursed through his entire body when he realised that he was not hidden at all to her but that she could see him as if she were standing in front of him. An arrow notched upon his bow, he slipped from the trees to the ground and moved towards her suddenly stationary profile cautiously. As he approached, circling around her as if he were a wary wildcat, he could feel her studying him and it almost unnerved him.

"What business have you in Lorien?" he spoke quietly but firmly. Fear of this ethereal figure would not unnerve him so much that he would forget his duty as a border guard to question anyone entering into Lorien. She lifted her eyes to his then, and images flew between them. Frozen with fear of what he had seen in her gaze, he gripped his bow tightly and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"Haldir!" Shaken, he turned slightly to see his brothers descend from the trees. This woman obviously had not affected them they way she had affected him.

"I would see the Lady of the forest, if she will receive me." The woman's voice was clear and concise, and had a silvery quality about it. Suddenly Haldir's mind was blank. Distrust clearly marked the faces of his brothers. "I have a matter of grave importance that I must discuss with the Lady." She turned to him again and looked him in the eye. "You understand, do you not?" He nodded. He knew what he had seen in her eyes. Rúmil and Orophin looked at him startled, surprised at his compliance to her wishes. Usually he was not so rash to judge strangers to Lorien. Haldir himself was confused at his judgment of her. She had frightened him severely, yet he trusted her to be true in her intentions.  
" _Gods I am confused…_ " he muttered under his breath.

"Will you take me to the Lady?" she asked him directly. Again he nodded. He would lead her to Caras Galadhon to speak with the lady.

"Rúmil," he said with a slight quaver to his voice. What he had seen in her eyes had shaken him all too completely. "Orophin, continue to scout the perimeter of Lorien. I will lead…" Stopping short, he closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind. Glancing over at the woman, he lowered his bow. "Forgive me lady, but I had not inquired of your name."

"My name is of no consequence. Lead on, brave warrior." The woman gestured in the direction of Caras Galadhon and mutely, he led the way.

* * * * * * * * * *

He led her to the very heart of Lorien, to the city of the trees. Through the entire distance to Caras Galadhon, he was aware of his own elven scouts watching him as he passed. They came to the city and there the Lady Galadriel waited to greet his charge. Silent words passed between them, no doubt as they beheld each other.

"Lady Rhyiel, I have awaited your coming to my fair city for many months. I fear your news is grave, is it not?" calmly the Elven Queen spoke.  
"Galadriel, Your welcome is most warm, but I fear I bring the coldest of news. Your warrior, Haldir knows of it, partially." Galadriel turned to Haldir who stood back from her and the Lady Rhyiel.  
"You know of what news the Lady brings?" he nodded gravely.  
"Yes, I saw in part, terrible things in the Lady's eyes."  
"Then you must come within to my chamber, and learn of the other part."  
"Yes, my Queen."

* * * * * * * * * *

Haldir stood like a shadow near the door of the room.  
"Come, great warrior, and seat yourself." the Lady Rhyiel beckoned to him.  
"I am sorry if I displease you, Lady, but I prefer to stand." She glanced over at him with a knowing look.  
"I insist that you sit with us. We may be here for a while."  
"Time is only relative, my Lady."  
"Very well." She turned to Galadriel. "I have told you often enough that I have a dark twin, have I not, Galadriel?"  
"Yes. Often have we discussed her."  
"She is a dark elf. My exact opposite. She is purely evil, I believe." A sigh escaped her, and she shook her head sadly. "I grow tired of this world, you know that. And now I know that she gains more and more vitality for this world as she goes on, and as I grow weary.

"She has emerged into this world again, Galadriel." The elven queen's face was drawn at this news and she clasped the Lady Rhyiel's hand, something that Haldir had never seen of his queen. "I fear that to bring her under control this time…" She stopped again, trailing off. Just sharing this tale seemed to drain her of her strength.

"No…" the Lady Galadriel whispered.  
"Yes… I believe that both of us will have to be bound. The spell may not last a century, or a millennia, but I can only hope that her strength and character will be so drained from her, that she will be very weak when she arises again. I doubt that I will be able to rise with her."  
"Surely there must be another way…"  
"That is partly the reason I came to you, Galadriel. I trust your judgement, and I know that you are wise enough to help me think of another way. But then, I doubt that there is another way…"  
"It is true, for all my wisdom, I cannot think for a moment of any other possibilities."

"Warrior," Haldir started as Rhyiel turned to him. "have you any thoughts?"  
"My lady," he replied solemnly, "I greatly doubt that I know any more than you or the Queen know. Certainly not, when dealing with spells."  
"I suspect there is nothing for it then. I will have to bind myself with my dark sister." Again she turned to him. "Warrior, I do insist that you come and sit with us. I consider your self-exclusion particularly rude. Don't you agree, Galadriel?"  
"Of course, Lady Rhyiel. Haldir, come and sit with us." Pausing for a moment, he walked uneasily over and obliged the two women with his presence in their circle. Rhyiel smiled at him wearily, and he saw again the horror of the scene in her eyes. His own eyes widened with shock. Not again, he thought to himself as images filled his head. Images of the darkling one. He saw the great fury of this dark elf… The sky burned a fiery red, and the slender figure of the dark one…  _Lómódë…_  strode seemingly towards him through a raging inferno. The dark one had ice-white skin, and eyes so blue, that they rivalled the bluest skies. A great mass of black hair fell down her back. Chanting he could hear in these images. A hundred cries of elves chanted together and the dark one shrieked horrendous blasphemies and curses out to the chants and the skies. Suddenly, images from a different vantage point came to him, and he realised that he was seeing through the dark ones eyes. He could see there before him, the familiar blue cloak of the Lady Rhyiel, except that it had been thrown back from her face and he could see her finely carved features, and her gold-white hair. Her arms were thrown up skyward, and she was chanting what he could only assume was a binding spell. He could feel the hatred that the dark one felt for her sister, and he could feel all of his muscles stiffen, as if he were the one being bound. He felt as if he was turning to stone, and his inability to move was maddening. He could hear wretched shrieks echoing form the dark one's mouth, and closer and closer darkness enshrouded him, trapping him in a case of obsidian. Frightened he was, oh so frightened. Frightened beyond his own comprehension. Also he could feel the dark one's rage, and her own fear boiling inside her.  
The images stopped again, and he realised painfully, that he was trembling with shock. Rhyiel was no longer smiling, but wore an aggrieved expression. Galadriel's own face was lined with great concern. He closed his eyes tightly and put his head in his hands.

"That, great warrior, was the first time we bound her." The Lady Rhyiel's voice was faint.  
"Lómódë… Why did I see through her eyes..?" his voice was hoarse.  
"You saw through my dark sister's eyes?"  
"I saw… I felt her rage, her hatred and her fear. I felt it when she was bound, and was encased in obsidian. I felt the horror of being trapped and unable to move. It was maddening."  
"She wasn't… encased in obsidian, so to speak, more rather she was reduced to an obsidian statue. Completely solid." Haldir looked up sharply with a glint of malice in his eye. It sounded as if she were mocking him. "I am sorry," she said with a tired glance, "I realise that you felt the suffering of my dark sister as she was bound. Believe me when I say that I was in no way mocking you, great warrior." Shakily he stood, and he addressed Galadriel and Rhyiel wearily.  
"Please, my Ladies, I pray you excuse me from these chambers. I cannot think clearly at this moment, and I would like to walk for some time through Lorien to clear my head."  
"Of course, Haldir," the elven queen intoned. "You may leave if you wish. The shock you felt must have been great indeed."  
"Thankyou my Lady." He said, bowing low to both of them before swiftly making his way from the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

Darkness fell upon Lorien as he strode through the golden wood. He came to the bank of Nimrodel, and knelt there, scooping up water in his hands and splashing it over his face. Moonlight glittered on the flowing water of Nimrodel. His reflection in the water shimmered and rippled, and suddenly his was not the only reflection in the water. The slightest touch of a hand crossed his shoulder and he shuddered away from the touch. A familiar blue cloak shimmered in the reflection beside him. The Lady Rhyiel had sat beside him on the mossy bank.

"Haldir, look into my eyes." she commanded firmly, but quietly.  
"Lady, although it wounds my pride to admit, I am afraid to glance. The images in your gaze terrify me, and they are so painful." She placed her hand on his shoulder and again he shuddered ever so slightly.  
"I promise you, those images you will not see when you look at me. I let those images through to you so that you would understand, and the story could be told in fewer words. I never intended for you to feel any pain from these images." Despite her reassurances, he stared solidly at the glittering moon reflected in Nimrodel. Placing a finger under his chin, she turned his face towards her own, gently forcing him to look into her eyes.

Again, he saw images in her glance, but they were not the painful images he had been forced into before. Images he saw of two elfin children, one with a mass of black hair, and extraordinarily blue eyes, and a child with beautifully carved features, and golden-white hair. The two stood together, evil and good, balancing each other, compromising for each other's strength. In instants, he saw both of the children grow to become adults, and the force of the dark woman's evil over balanced the two, breaking them far apart. The fair-haired woman was weighed down with grief from the loss of her counterpart, while the dark one felt that she was free. His heart went out to the fair-haired woman for her grief. Images swirled and faded before his eyes and he was left looking into her eyes. Beautiful red-gold eyes that she had. He could see them now that the images were gone.

"Why do you show me these things?" he whispered in a low tone.  
"So you can understand." She sighed. "It is important… that you understand."  
"… May I see your face..?" he asked her with some uncertainty. All the while that she had seen her, she had never once drawn her hood back from her face, yet he could still see her red-gold eyes burning brightly beneath her hood. She glanced at him with equal uncertainty, and pulled her hood back from her face. She had smooth, pale features like he had seen in the images, yet her face appeared somewhat weathered, as if she had aged somehow. Beautiful white-gold hair fell around her face and a  _mithril_  circlet crossed her forehead. Always those timeless red-gold eyes flashed brightly at him.  
"I am old, as you can see. Age has etched itself into my ageless face." She sighed again and glanced at him.  
"Age may have weathered your delicate features, Lady, but you remain as beautiful as the child in the images that you have shown me." A rueful smile played upon her face.  
"Did I just receive a complement from this proud warrior?" she whispered, musing to herself. "How strange…" Again she sighed. Haldir turned his gaze back to the shimmering moon. "Proud you may be, your youthful expression does not belie your obvious intelligence. The mark of experience can be seen behind that vicious pride in your eyes. Why are you not so arrogant around me?" He gazed at her coolly.  
"Your's is a personage that commands respect, my Lady. Even from me." He laughed.  
"Well, I certainly do not command respect, but I get it all the same. People either fear me, as you do, or did," Haldir shot a dark glance at her. He feared nothing, and certainly not her! Those images he had seen however, had shaken him to the core. "or they distrust me, as your brothers did."  
"I see."  
"No, Haldir, I do not think that you do." Moving fluidly, he arose at once, nodding to her curtly before taking leave of her, seemingly offended. "You would not leave me here!" Turning slowly, he stepped towards her. "I have little energy in these older days. Help me to my feet, warrior." In surprising closeness, Haldir gripped her gently around her waist and lifted her to her feet. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them before Rhyiel disentangled herself from his arms and turned to face him. "Walk with me, warrior. Act as my aid back to Caras Galadhon, for I am weary." Rhyiel took his offered arm, and they walked in silence back to the forest city.

* * * * * * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of high school, lord of the rings elf obsession fic oh god.

"My lady!" Haldir smiled slyly as he snatched up her hand and placed a kiss there. His attitude around her had changed so much over those few days hence. Although he was still gracious to her, he was so much bolder than she was used to or was comfortable with. Arrogance seemed to be such an obvious personality trait, now more than ever.

Over the past few nights, Haldir had found that the lady Rhyiel had grown more and more on his mind. This troubled him a little less than perhaps it should have. She was not such an overwhelming figure as that of Galadriel, and did not command the same respect. What he did know though was that she had the most beautiful hair that he had ever seen, and the silvery quality of her voice was extraordinary. When he had walked with her several evenings ago, he realised how small she was (she was indeed, at least half a head shorter than he was), and how damnably beautiful she was, even those red-gold eyes of hers that could instil so much horror in him.  _Valar_ , he thought.  _She is more than beautiful…_  And he had found that his eyes were tracing over the over the bare line of her neck and shoulder, and found himself wondering what her skin tasted like, or felt like. She sparked a flame in him, and he wanted that flame to grow, to burn brighter. He wanted her. He longed to touch her again. He smiled to himself thoughtfully. She would be difficult to win over, he knew, but then what was a hunt with out the chase? His mind thrilled with the thought of capturing her.

Rhyiel sat down in a secluded glade, and shut her eyes wearily. She could feel his gaze on her, and it was unsettling. She almost wished that Galadriel had not acquitted Haldir from his regular duties to act as her aid. Truly she did need him to help her move about. Her long journey to Lorien had sapped so much of her stored energy that it would take her many months to recuperate. But she wished that it wasn't him as her aid. One of his distrusting brothers, maybe, but not him. Her sense of discomfort steadily grew as if there were a million pairs of eyes about her, and she made to move, but suddenly his hand was on her shoulder.  
"Still yourself, my lady." He whispered to her, drawing an arrow on his bow and pacing silently around the glade. Apprehension filled her and she froze, not even daring to glance around her. " _yrch…_ ¹" a menacing growl escaped his lips and he narrowed his eyes, peering into the trees around him. She could hear and see movement between the trees and she shuddered with fright. There were so many around her and she was utterly defenceless.  
"Haldir…" she whispered with a strained voice. "How many..?" He glanced back at her, his face set with grim countenance.  
"Too many. They can see us. They could destroy us, if we are not careful."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Begging your pardon, my lady, but I doubt that you can do anything, unless you have regained some of your energy." A feeling of overwhelming dejectedness came over her, and she could not help but sigh audibly. A dark look came from Haldir then, and without a word, he let loose several arrows before throwing her bodily into the tree she lent against before scaling it himself. Pandemonium ensued. Two dozen orcs swarmed out into the glade and milled around the base of the tree, knocking and pushing. Haldir shot down many of them, but then the familiar thump of an axe sounded at the base of the tree. He slung Rhyiel over his shoulder and leapt from the tree to the ground, just outside of the circle of orcs around the base. Quickly he climbed up into another tree before the orcs registered his movement. Cries of outrage came from the orcs and he placed Rhyiel down again, unleashing several more volleys of arrows. Rhyiel cried out in horror as she realised that Haldir had come to the last of his arrows. At least three of four orcs still prowled below, and they still had that axe.  
"What now?" she whispered, and then cried out again as he jumped from the tree brandishing a sword and his last arrow. One orc's head went flying with a sweep of the sword, and the arrow impaled the throat of another before he had even touched the forest floor. The last two converged on him and he pounced on both of them, kicking one aside, as he slaughtered the other. He stepped towards the only remaining orc as it snivelled and groaned about the broken jaw Haldir had given it. Surprisingly, the orc sprung on him, and lashed out with its jagged claws and teeth. Haldir tried to kick the orc off him, but it clung to him with a fierce lust for his blood and gore. It wailed and screeched in pain and anger as it scratched and clawed at him, tearing into his clothes and skin. A howl of fury and agony came from Haldir, and he reached for the sword that he had lost. Gripping the sword tightly with his free hand, he kicked the orc off him and plunged the blade down under its collar bone and into its blackened heart. He pulled the sword from the dying orc, and climbed back into the tree where Rhyiel was trembling with fright. He picked her up, and leaping from the tree, sped her away from the glade filled with dead orqurim. Night fell, and he was forced to stop running for a while. His own strength and energy had been greatly depleted by the orc attack.

" _Amin delotha yrch…_ ²" he growled to himself. "Are you alright, my lady?" he said, glancing at her in her fragile state.  
"Yes." She stared out into the inky darkness of the sky.  
"Can I leave you for a moment, then? Will you be alright by yourself?" She glanced at him briefly, gazing over his shredded clothing and the blood stained skin beneath it all.  
"As long as I am not being thrown into trees, or being chased by orcs." She said curtly.  
"My lady, I never meant to throw you into that tree, and I do not think you suffered any bodily harm from it. At least, your physical features have not been marred at all by it, in any case." Walking away from her into the trees, he turned once more. "I could have left you there on the ground, my lady." He disappeared into the trees. Rhyiel suddenly felt very alone.  
Little less than an hour later, the fire Haldir had built was beginning to burn low, and he hadn't returned. The shadows around her began to look more ominous. Haldir suddenly appeared through the trees again and a wave of relief washed over her. She flushed red when she realised that he was naked from the waist up and glanced away from him. She was irritated by her own reaction. As if her blushing countenance did not register to him, he folded his legs beneath him opposite her near to the fire and examined his shredded tunic. It wasn't as badly damaged as it looked, and he pulled a needle and a fine thread out from the inside of his boot. Silently and with much speed he stitched the greater tears in his tunic closed. Rhyiel watched him work with undivided interest. How nimble his hands were as they quickly moved the needle in and out of the fabric. When he was done, he shook out his shirt, and examined his handiwork. It wasn't perfect, of course, but it was good enough to hold it together, and look somewhat presentable at the same time. Rhyiel glanced away from him again. He hadn't put his tunic back on, and it was really starting to get to her.

"Are you not cold, Haldir?" she asked him. He looked at her slyly.  
"No my lady, I am not. My tunic, as you might notice, is damp with river water, although it is clean of orc blood. I will not be able to put it on for a while, I do think." He laughed softly to himself. "Are you cold, my lady?" She shook her head. "You are shivering."  
"I am..?"  
"You are." While he had held her attention, she hadn't noticed her skin prickling with the cold as the fire burnt low. Before she realised it, he had crossed over to her and had put his arms around her.  
"You are unusually warm, warrior!" She gasped at the sudden closeness. He laughed.  
"I admit I am very warm, but you, my lady, are unusually cold!" She tried to move away from him, but he held her firmly in his grasp, and he was so warm… Instinctively, she pressed closer to the warmth of him, once she had stopped struggling. It was so comforting, and she felt so drained. Her eyelids grew heavy and although she did not want to, she fell into a deep sleep, trapped in his warm embrace. Haldir smiled to himself. Neither of them stirred until morning light crept over the  _Mellyrn_ ³.

Her eyes flickered, and Haldir saw that Rhyiel was waking. Inhaling a sharp breath, she pushed away from him when she realised that she had been asleep in his arms. He smirked, bemused, and held her firmly in his grasp.  
"Ah, so the lady awakes! You are safe, my lady, calm yourself, lest you exert all your energy in one burst." She settled herself for a moment.  
"Haldir, let me go." She whispered quietly, gazing away from him.  
"Of course, my lady." Gently, he let her free of his embrace, and she stood up carefully, dusting off her dress. Slipping his tunic over his head, he also stood up, stretching his limbs and pacing around the burnt out fire.  
"Let us head back to Caras Galadhon."  
"Of course, my Lady." Setting a quick pace, Rhyiel strode out in the direction of the Lorien heart.  
"My Lady! You will tire yourself quickly if you keep at that pace!"  
"Not for many hours, I may think."  
"True enough, but I shall have to carry you when your energy is gone completely!" She stopped dead, and waited for him to catch up to her.  
"I will walk slowly then. Save up my energy, shall I?"  
"Well, I personally do not tire of carrying you, my lady, but I would not wish you to exhaust yourself in such a way."  
"And I am sure that you can think of many other ways for me to exhaust myself." she commented dryly, although she almost wished she hadn't. A wicked smile crossed his face and she flushed red and started walking again, albeit slower this time. He laughed and caught up to her again, taking her arm. She flinched away from him.  
"I do not bite, my Lady."  
"I do not believe you, Haldir."

* * * * * * * * * *

¹ yrch - orcs  
² Amin delotha yrch - I hate orcs  
³ Mellyrn - Golden Trees


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three days, Rhyiel tried to avoid Haldir, even though he was sworn to act as her aid. And though she used quite a lot of any stored energy that she had left, desperation seemed to spur her on to elude his gaze, or his company. In the end, she kept herself locked in the room that Galadriel had given to her. Drained of all energy, she lay on her bed for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness. When a knock came at her door, she barely heard it. It seemed to be far off in the distance. There was a voice as well, but that too was far away, and was unintelligible to her. She ignored it. The knock at the door came louder now, but she did not think that she could move to save herself. The voice came at the door again.  _Haldir…_  she thought. She had locked the door, hadn't she? Apparently not. The door swung open silently as he entered the room, bearing a platter of what appeared to be food.  
"My lady," he whispered to her softly, noting her apparent lack of energy. "I brought you food. I thought that you may have wanted something to eat. You haven't left your room for days…"  _Days..?_  she thought groggily.  _I thought only hours…_  She slipped away from consciousness again. A worried expression creased Haldir's brow. Her sleep was too deep, and she hadn't moved, no doubt, from her bed for days. He gently took her shoulder and shook her, although she remained asleep. He looked around the room, saw the vase of flowers sitting on a small shelf above her bed and with one sweeping movement, removed the flowers from the vase and splashed the contents of the vase over her. A feeble shriek escaped her lips as her eyes snapped open, and she shot a menacing glare at him.

"I brought food." he replied simply, to her angry but questioning look.  
"I could have eaten later." came the tart reply, and she tried to sit up. She failed. Without a second thought he pushed his arms beneath her limp body, and pulled her into a sitting position before she could protest. She scowled at him huffily. He handed her a spoon, but she could not lift her arm to take it. She flushed red with embarrassment and anger. Taking the spoon again and a bowl of soup that sat on the platter, he sat beside her on the bed and lifted the spoon to her lips, and she stubbornly refused it.  
"My lady, if you do not take this, I shall have to force-feed you. Your energy is shockingly depleted, and I do not think you will regain it back by sleeping." Resignedly, she slackened her jaw, and let him spoon the soup into her mouth. The idea of him force-feeding her was not something she wanted him to eventuate. Between spoonfuls, she managed to glare at him with ire.  
"You are an arrogant bastard, Haldir." A guileful smile formed on his prideful features.  
"Yes I am, my lady."

Rhyiel felt surprisingly better after finishing the bowl of soup. She barely minded when Haldir carried her outside to sit in fresher air, although she was expressly irritated when he sat beside her and had taken her arm, and was flexing it. She was somewhat mystified at this, for it didn't seem anything like the lavish attentions that usually had her vexed.  
"What  _are_  you doing?" A great sense of puzzlement had come over her. He looked at her haughtily and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I am manipulating your muscles, my lady. They need movement so you can regain enough energy to work them again."  
"I see."  
"No, my lady, I do not think that you do." Rhyiel narrowed her eyes at him with resentment at his comment. How dare he say that she did not understand! How - Her eyes widened again, and she flushed pink with embarrassment. She had said the same thing to him at the river, and he had taken it as she had, no doubt. He had taken offence and left with his wounded pride. She wished that she could just leave with her own pride, but she could not.  _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_  she growled inwardly.

"My lady," he intoned. "Can you use a bow?"  
"I can, although I have developed no great skill for it. Magic is my ally, not might."  
"Would you like to improve your skill with the bow? I believe that you could regain much energy if you exercised your physical talents, rather than your mental energies." Rhyiel tried not to think of the dual meaning to his comment.  
"And I suppose you would teach me?"  
"Of course. No one else's time is mine to offer."  
"I  _would_  like to improve my skill with a bow…" she said carefully, and thoughtfully. Triumphant, he grinned wickedly at her. She sighed. As soon as she could move her arm again, she would hit him.

Indeed she did try to slap him when she regained movement in her arm. Unfortunately he caught her. Less than a week later, Rhyiel had regained sufficient movement in her limbs for her to walk around by herself. Movement she had lost almost completely in so few hours. She would not make the mistake of sleeping for three days again, she thought. Haldir had also brought her a bow, so that she could practicing stretching it. It took her another three days of practicing before she could actually stretch the bowstring properly; before that, her arms were just too weak. Soon enough though, Haldir took Rhyiel down to the archery range so she could shoot.

"Concentrate, my lady." She glanced coolly back at him, and fired her arrow, almost piercing the direct centre of the target. Haldir was surprised. He didn't think she would be so skilled, especially in her weakened state.  
"Surprised?" she looked at him with an innocent look in her ancient eyes. He picked up his bow, and notched an arrow. Firing, his own arrow hit the exact centre, and nearly split Rhyiel's arrow in two. "I thought you might be." she said with an unperturbed look in her eye, as she gauged Haldir's annoyance.  
"You  _are_  better than I expected."  
"What did you expect?"  
"You said that you had acquired no great skill for it."  
"Well, I would have to have some natural talent, especially for my age."  
"Excuse my asking, but what is your age?"  
"That is not any of your business, but I am far older than you, and that is all you need to know." Rhyiel notched another arrow to her bow, and let it fly, splitting Haldir's arrow down its centre. A growl of malcontent escaped his lips.  
"I am impressed."  
"No you aren't. You are surprised, and dreadfully vexed. I however, haven't been this happy since my childhood. Beating you at your own game is satisfaction in itself."  
"Well I hope you are happy."  
"Should you not be glad that I haven't surpassed your own obvious skill?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You must realise, I have only matched your own skill. Splitting your arrow took more effort for me, than it took you to strike dead centre. Or couldn't you see that?" She laughed at his angst-ridden expression.  
"You really do enjoy aggravating my pride, don't you?"  
"Only as much as you enjoy seeing my face colour."  
"Yes, but you do look so enticing when your face glows with pink fervour."  
"I wish that you would not say such things." She drew another arrow onto her bow and stared down to the target with great concentration. He smiled to himself as he circled around behind her, drawing his hand lightly along the line of her shoulder. Gasping sharply, she let her arrow fly, almost missing the target entirely. Haldir's hand rested on her shoulder. Tensing all the muscles in her shoulders and back, Rhyiel turned to him with rancour. As she turned, his hand did not leave her shoulder as she had thought it would; instead it turned to fit the facing curve of her shoulder. She glanced at his hand, as a silent hint for him to remove it, however, she found herself thinking what delicate and nimble hands he had, but she halted that train of thought. She knew where it would travel, and that was a place she did not wish to be. Needless to say, he did not take her hint. Instead his hand travelled to the curve of her face, and the hair that fell there, running his fine fingers through her white-gold tresses. His own ash-white locks were remarkably handsome as well she realised, and she found herself wanting to touch his hair, although her dignity strongly objected. Dignity was slowly losing this battle though, and she knew she had to escape him before she disgraced herself. Dropping her bow she turned to flee, but he caught her in his arms around her waist and pulled her smaller frame closer to his. She looked out towards the trees that had promised refuge desperately, and she scanned the empty archery range, but no help was there for her. Pulling away seemed useless; she knew that he would not let her go so easily. Although his arms seemed to rest on her stomach loosely, his grip was tighter than one would think. His face came down beside hers, and she froze as a kiss lightly brushed her temple and cheek. Blankly she stared out into the trees.

"Haldir, have you no shame?" she uttered with half-hearted contempt.  
"Shame, my lady?" His voice was full of guile. "I do not believe I know the word." he whispered to her silkily.  
"I must protest…" She tried to turn in his arms to glance at him, but indeed he held her firmly in his grasp. "Do not do this…"  
"Why ever not, my lady?"  
"Please, do not bring me down like this…" Rhyiel shuddered at the hot touch of his lips met her neck and she felt a strange pressure there. "Dear Gods, you are torturing me. Let me be!" With a sultry look in his eye, Haldir swiftly stepped away from her, leaving standing alone in the middle of the archery range.  
"If you so insist, my lady…" he said, a wicked smile playing over his lips. Rhyiel felt, all of a sudden, disorientated and confused.  
"You have no shame…" she cursed him under her breath. She could still feel the touch of his lips on her neck and it maddened her. She fled to the river. He did not follow.

When she reached the river, she glanced down upon her reflection. An audible groan left her lips when she saw the red mark he had given her on her neck.  _Branded!_  she thought. The mark would not leave her for many days, she knew. Her face flushed with silly, childish anger and she drew the hood of her cloak over her face. She hoped to fair Valinor that no one would see it.

* * * * * * * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you fret, Lady Rhyiel?" Rhyiel looked up sharply. Galadriel had entered her room, bearing a length of purple cloth.  
"I have lost something." Rhyiel said hurriedly, trying to avoid the elven queen's eyes.  
"Perhaps I can help you find it. What are you looking for?"  
"Nothing of great importance."

"Something to cover up that contemptuous love-bite, perhaps?" It was impossible to hide anything from the elven queen. Galadriel saw all. Rhyiel flushed slightly with embarrassment. A knowing smile crossed Galadriel's face. "We are holding are grand feast tonight, my Lady Rhyiel. I brought you this," she held out the purple cloth, "with the hope that you might grace us with your company on this fine evening." Still flushed red with embarrassment, she thanked the elven queen, who promptly left her to ready herself for the feast.

* * * * * * * * * *

The evening was cool and pleasant; the sun glowed over the golden wood as burning embers sear in darkness. As dusk fell, the elves of Lorien began the feasting. Laughter and song were heard throughout the wood. Rhyiel forgot all of her worries momentarily as she took the entire scene in. She was dressed in a loosely flowing, silvery-lilac gown with a belt of silver tendrils around her waist, which fitted the lines of her body perfectly it seemed. Around her neck and draped over one shoulder she wore Galadriel's purple scarf, complimenting the dress, and hiding Haldir's mark. As she saw him approach her, she hurried for the main table where the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were seated. She would be safe from him then.  
"Lady Rhyiel! We are so glad you could join us on this fine evening." She smiled and nodded to Celeborn, acknowledging his greeting. Looking around the table, Rhyiel saw many familiar faces. Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood sat opposite her, and the lord Elrond of Rivendel sat three places down from her with his daughter Arwen. Elrond, she remembered, had never trusted her fully, and Thranduil was one of those who feared her. Arwen was a loved and trusted friend and confidant to her though, and the greeting she received from her was most warm. One place at the table remained empty.

"Thranduil, where is the young prince? Is he not well?" Her voice warmed with a genuine note of concern. Thranduil's eyes alighted on hers with a brief nervousness before he spoke.  
"Legolas will be attending shortly. I apologise for my son's absence." Rhyiel smiled at the thought of the young Mirkwood prince. He had such a gracious manner. Respectful and polite where ever he went, loved by all. The soft spoken prince was almost a son to her. He was sensitive, but in no way weak; he was more skilled than she was with the bow, although he would still be no match for Haldir.  _Haldir_. It always came back to  _him_. He was so different to her beloved Mirkwood prince.  _He_  was no son to her. Abruptly the young prince arrived at the table and apologised profusely for his absence.  
"Lady Rhyiel…" A delicate smile alighted his fine features. "It is good to be seeing you again."  
"Yes. You were but a slip of an elf when I saw you last, but you have grown so much!"  
"You have changed too, Rhyiel." A note of sadness seemed present in his voice. In a different train of thought, Rhyiel realised that only Legolas and Arwen called her by her name, without title. Even Haldir…  _Damn him…_  called her "my lady".

"Yes, Legolas, I have changed." She said returning to the present. "I have aged, I know that it shows in my face."  
"It isn't that, Rhyiel, for I still think you as beautiful as when I was but a small elfling. It is just…" His eyes darted around nervously, as his father had a habit of doing in her presence. "You seem drained of vitality. It is as if something is eating away at you from the inside, threatening to consume you whole." Rhyiel sighed. Legolas was a very perceptive elf sometimes.  
"You are very observant, young elfling…" she said, borrowing a phrase from the past.  
"I just know you." She looked up with surprise. She did not expect such an answer from him. A line of worry creased his brow.  
"It is true, Legolas, I grow weary of this world, whilst my sister grows strong. I have told you of my sister, have I not?"  
"Once."  
"Then I shall not have to tell you again."  
"I should not want to hear it, if it drains you so."  
"Why are you worrying over me, young elfling?"  
"I do not wish you to die, although it seems that you will not last." Sadly she nodded, and lifted her hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. The purple scarf of Galadriel's slipped slightly as she moved, and the mark on her neck was visible for a mere instant. Both Arwen's and Legolas' eyes widened for the briefest of moments, although no one else appeared to have noticed. That delicate smile spread across Legolas' face again, and he looked as if he were trying not to laugh. Arwen's was a look of incredulousness. Rhyiel ignored them for the present. She knew that they would not interrogate her over dinner, because they knew that she would not answer their questions if they should ask.

The feast went long into the night, and although Rhyiel was enjoying herself, it seemed to draw on and on. Finally she could sit no longer and had to leave. She needed rest, but she needed something else as well. Although she hated him, she found herself missing Haldir's familiar company. Often she would eat her evening meal with him (usually because he was the one who brought it to her) and he was fairly tolerable to her at mealtimes. Almost agreeable. She rose from her place at the table.  
"I apologise, but I need rest. I bid you all goodnight." Simultaneously Arwen and Legolas rose in their places.  
"Can we escort you to your rest, Rhyiel?" Legolas quietly intoned, a seemingly gracious smile playing over his face. Rhyiel was on the verge of declining when she remembered that once she left, Haldir would most likely leave after her. Although she missed his company, she did not want to see him.  
"Yes, I would like that very much." Rhyiel, Legolas and Arwen left the feast, arm in arm. She was quite sure that Haldir spied the young Mirkwood prince by her side then. But he would not follow.

"Who was it,  _mellonamin_ ¹?" Arwen asked her softly as Legolas erupted into peals of laughter.  
"I will tell you, Arwen Undómiel, but not at the moment. Our young prince here does not deserve to know, although I do not doubt that he will find out regardless." Legolas immediately stopped laughing, and a look of mock disappointment crossed his face. "It is no laughing matter, Legolas."  
"I am truly sorry, but you misread my logic." Rhyiel looked at him questioningly. "I only find it amusing because I have seen you as such an ancient and wise thing, something that I have held in such high regard for all of my life, someone I feel melancholic at the thought of losing. The sheer absurdity of this," He gestured vaguely at the mark on her neck. "for the briefest moments, you were as young as the rest of us! Am I forgiven?"  
"Yes, but I am not going to tell you. Going off the topic, come to the archery range with me tomorrow. I want to see how good you have become."  
"Of course. I will bid you goodnight then, and return to the feast."  
"Goodnight, Legolas."

"Tell me, Rhyiel, who was it?" Arwen insisted once Legolas had left them.  
"An arrogant ass of an elf, that is who." Rhyiel's face coloured in annoyance.  
"Whoever he is, he certainly has you vexed. Who is he?"  
"Must I tell you?"  
"You must. I am your friend, and I want to know who is causing you so much grief." Rhyiel sighed.  
"I do not think he causes me grief, but he… Oh damn him!"

"He is an elf named Haldir." Rhyiel's voice was a strained whisper.  
"Haldir? I think I have heard of him… One of Lorien's finest captains, I think it was said of him." Rhyiel nodded.  
"Most likely we will see him at the archery range tomorrow. I want to see how much better he is with a bow than Legolas. With his pride to defend, I am sure he will take up the challenge."  
"Do you not think he will take up the challenge to win you? Surely he might have thought Legolas a love of yours."  
"Legolas is a love of mine, but I love him like I would a son. And I had thought of that. I do not doubt that Haldir might be jealous." Both of the elven women smiled. "Yes, he will be jealous."

* * * * * * * * * *

¹ Mellonamin - my friend


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, warrior!" Haldir winced as Rhyiel's loud greeting reached him. Obviously he had slightly too much to drink that previous night. He looked up at her and saw the young elf prince coming after her, followed closely by the ever lovely Arwen.  
"Good morning, my lady." he replied, forcing a thin smile. He stood and faced Legolas.  
"Good day to you, young Legolas. It seems our paths meet once again."  
"Well met, Haldir. It is good to see you in good spirits, if not good health." His thin smile broadened and he laughed a restrained laugh.  
"I do hope that you have improved your shot since I last saw you elfling, else I will best you once again." Arwen and Rhyiel exchanged glances. Both were surprised at the apparent comradeship between the two elves.  
"If he is still a better shot than I, Haldir, I would say that you will have difficulty besting him." Rhyiel spoke again.  
"Indeed, my lady. Before we head to the archery range, I must know the name of your beautiful companion. We have not met before, I am sure."  
"This is the lady Arwen, the daughter of lord Elrond." He bowed courteously to her and smiled proudly.  
"It is a great pleasure to meet the daughter of Elrond. For sure you are as striking as the lady Celebrian was."  
"Thankyou, warrior." Arwen replied, suddenly uncomfortable, and Rhyiel suddenly vexed yet again. Haldir and Legolas then led the way to the archery range, talking beyond the range of the ladies. Suddenly as they were walking, Legolas began to laugh and Hadir smiled slyly. Rhyiel stared after them crossly. Arwen placed a hand on Rhyiel's arm.  
"Calm yourself. Don't let him see you vexed."  
"It would not matter. He would be able to tell."  
"Are you so sure?"  
"I am positive. He has seen half my life in my eyes, he would surely see my annoyance. It is one of the things he lives to do, that is torment me.  _Arrogant bastard…_ "

At the end of the day, Haldir had bested all of them in archery, although he had been hard pressed to beat Legolas. Arwen only watched, and Rhyiel fired a few arrows, before giving up, as she was unable to match the effort of her previous days work. Legolas and Arwen escorted her again to her room, and then left her alone to get some rest. Settling back beneath her blanket, she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. A knock came at her door. She ignored it. Another knock came.

"Haldir, if that is you, go away, for I will not move from this bed to let you in." she yelled out to him without opening her eyes. A moment of silence passed. "And do not pick the lock." she added as an afterthought. The door swung open easily with no resistance.  _Damn it._  She thought to herself. She had forgotten to lock the door yet again.  
"I wouldn't even dream of it, my lady." he replied innocently as he stepped into the room and stepped over to her bed.  
"Must you disturb my rest?" she groaned, opening her eyes a fraction.  
"Will you die if you are bound?" Her eyes snapped open at the seriousness of his question. Slowly she sat up and looked at him. He seemed sincere.  
"I might. When we are bound, our energy will be depleted. I will take a far greater time to regain my energy. If my sister regains her energy and awakens, I shall still be bereft of most of my strength. I may well die then." He appeared crestfallen for the briefest of moments, but his usual emotionless mask was back in place in an instant.  
"I do not think I like the thought of you dying."  
"You are not the only one."  
"Yes, I see that the young prince and the daughter of Elrond care much for you."  
"I have very dear friends in them."  
"Especially the young prince." Rhyiel sighed, and glanced back at him.  
"What, do not tell me you are jealous."  
"Should I be, my lady? You two seem very close."  
"And I am well within my rights to feel close to him. If you must know, he is but a son to me. A beloved child. I am closer to Arwen though. She is my greatest friend, even before Galadriel."  
"Who am I to you then, my lady? Am I merely the arrogant elf who gave you this?" he said in a low voice, touching the mark on her neck. Quickly she reached up and took his hand from her neck, and held it in both of her hands. "Who am I to you my lady,  _melamin_ ¹?" Shock radiated through her, and she glanced at him dizzily. What had he said to her?  
" _Melamin…_ " she whispered absently. "What am I to you Haldir?"  
"You are my lady, the only one I will live to torment, as I seem to do to you. I wanted you, and I still do, but I loved you when I saw into your eyes, and I saw your sorrow."  
"Do not say such things to me!" She let go of his hand and put them over her face.  
"Why ever not, my lady? You did ask, and I did reply."  
"You will break me! I swear it, you will tear my soul to shreds before you are through with me." He took her hands from her face and saw that her eyes were bright with unshed tears, and he saw the sorrow again in her eyes, as well as the confusion and the anger.  
"I would never mean to break you, and I swear that I would never do such a thing." His arrogant mask was gone now, and the good heart that dwelt behind that vicious pride showed in his eyes. Every time that she looked into his eyes and saw that deep sincerity, her sorrow swelled. She could fight him no longer as he pulled her into an embrace, and she let her tears overflow.  
"Do you truly love me?" Her voice was weak and filled with her tears.  
"Yes,  _melamin_ , I truly do."

As the first rays of dawn softly filtered through the window, Haldir and Rhyiel had not moved, although Rhyiel had fallen asleep, exhausted with her misery. The lady Arwen had run to her room when she saw the door standing wide open, as it had been left the previous night.  
"Warrior, what…" Silently he gestured for her to be quiet. "What is going on here?" she whispered.  
"What bids you to ask?" he replied in soft tones. "Your love for the Lady, or your curiosity?"  
"My love for the lady of course." He glanced over at her doubtfully and then back to the lady Rhyiel. She was stirring in her sleep, and he knew that she would reject him again, if only temporarily. She shuddered in his arms and immediately started to struggle upon awakening.  
"My lady, calm your self, save your strength."  
"Tell me that our discourse on the previous night was but a dream, warrior." She stopped struggling, but she did not push him away. Instead she did nothing.  
"That I would, my lady," he whispered to her so that Arwen could not hear, "but I fear that were we to have met in your dream, I would have been asleep. As I have not slept this night, I cannot tell you this. I know that what I said was true, my lady." Rhyiel stared blankly and her eyes glittered.  
"Leave me. Leave me now, Haldir. If you are true, do this." Stiffly he untangled himself from her, and sat her up.  
"Yes, my lady. But I do insist that you walk in the woods today, and do not sleep."  
"I would not sleep for three days as I did that last time, but I will walk."  
"I will not bother you for the rest of the day."  
"Thankyou." Haldir turned to the open door to leave. "Pray, have supper with me again tonight. I missed your mealtime company at the feast." With a vague smile, he nodded to her, bowed to Arwen and left her. Immediately Arwen was at her side, comforting her suddenly tear-stricken friend.  
"What is wrong,  _mellonamin_? What did he say to you, this last night?"  
"He said that he loved me, Arwen. I saw it in his eyes. He was true, and it pains me so!"  
"Why does it pain you, Rhyiel?" Rhyiel knew, but she remained silent. She knew that she would die, and be forced to leave  _him_. She realised that she had become so much more alive during his companionship to her, that she even had the energy to feel angry, or vexed. She had almost accepted her fate, which was to die so that her sister might be stopped, but now he had gone and ruined that for her as well.  _Damn him!_  How wretched she felt.

"Rhyiel?" Still she remained silent.

* * * * * * * * * *

¹ melamin - my love


	6. Chapter 6

"Haldir!" The warrior lifted his head as he saw his brother Orophin approach him. "The Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel wish to speak with us. Come quickly!" Haldir followed his brother to a place where Rúmil, and the Lord and Lady were waiting.

"A small army of orcs approaches fair Lorien." the elven king spoke. "We must prevent them from entering Lorien's borders. Haldir," He turned to the warrior. "I want you and your brothers to help plan the attack. Your own knowledge of battle will prove useful." Haldir could feel the lady Galadriel's eyes looking into his mind, gauging his reaction. Indeed this was a great honour, but what of Rhyiel?  
"I must ask, if I may," he started. Celeborn nodded for him to go on. "I was relieved of duty to act as an aid for the Lady Rhyiel. What of this now, my liege? Am I still to be her aid?"  
"You will act as her aid, but for the time being, the young daughter of Elrond, and the Mirkwood prince I am sure will gladly take your place until you return." Galadriel spoke to him, her voice as clear as a bell. Haldir felt most unsettled by her words.  
"Of course, Lady Galadriel. Your word is most wise."  
"You may all go. Make ready to leave on the dawn."  
"Yes my Lord."

* * * * * * * * * *

Rhyiel walked slowly through the towering trees of Caras Galadhon. Her face was drawn as she tried to assemble her thoughts coherently. She did not walk alone, for Arwen and Legolas were with her, but she felt as if she were the only one left in a land filled with evil. Her two companions wore identical expressions of worry. It had been at least seven days since Haldir left for the Lorien border. She could no longer deny that she missed him terribly. She slept surprisingly little after he left, and she ate even less. He had come to supper with her as she had requested of him, that last night before he left, and told her of the army of orcs amassing near Lorien. She had been disappointed that he had to leave, but she knew that they would need his cunning and skill to plan and attack. That last meal had been a solemn one, and neither Rhyiel nor Haldir had much to say after his news of the orc army.

_"The lady Galadriel tells me that the lady Arwen and Legolas should take my place as your aid…"_  he had said to her.  
 _"Of course. Galadriel is most wise. Do you think that you will be gone long?"  
"I hope that we do not tarry at the battle scene, my lady, for I would surely miss your sweet face."_ The rest of their meal had been eaten in silence. When their meal was finished, Haldir left her, stopping only to bid her good night, and to draw his hand gently across her cheek.  
 _"Good night, my lady… Farewell, melamin…"_

"Rhyiel?" Arwen clasped her hand tightly as they walked. Rhyiel's eyes flitted over to her friend for a brief moment, then went back to staring ahead. "Would you like to go to Galadriel to see if she has news of the battle?" She shook her head. She did not wish to hear anything from the battle, for she did not know how she would cope if Haldir had been killed in battle. She had been so convinced that she hated him, and truly he was detestable at times, but his absence was wrecking her. She realised that she loved him, although she would not readily admit this to anyone, even herself. She had been caught like a fly in his web, for he was a hunter, the hunter, and she had always felt that she was the hunted.

And now he had caught her.  _Damn him._

"Lady Arwen! Prince Legolas, Lady Rhyiel!" A young and vibrant looking elf came swiftly to them and bowed graciously. Weariness showed in his eyes, and it was clear to the three that he had come from the battle. "The lady Galadriel wishes to speak with the lady Rhyiel." Slowly the three followed the weary elf, although he left them once they neared Galadriel's mirrored pool.  
"Shall we accompany you to the lady's presence?" Legolas murmured to her, "Or shall we wait for you here?"  
"Come with me. I have weakened again, and I need aid."

As she drew face to face with the elven Queen, suddenly she was alone. Legolas and Arwen both left her side silently, although she heard Arwen whisper to her as she left,  _I am sorry Rhyiel, I have to leave you…_  
"Lady Rhyiel, I have received news of the battle."  
"I do not want to hear it, Galadriel."  
"You need to know." Galadriel's eyes clouded with concern. "The battle goes well, although unfortunately, our numbers have been split into two groups, and our finest captain has disappeared. We fear that he is dead," Rhyiel's breath caught in her throat, and her face blanched to a colour paler than anyone would have thought possible. "but we cannot give up hope.  
"Keep heart, lady Rhyiel. He will return. I do not think that he would abandon his assigned duty of acting as your aid before his duty was done. He is loyal in that."  
"Loyal enough that he would come back from the grave, should he die?"  
"Yes. But I do not think that he could come back, although I do not think that he will perish." Galadriel's eyes pierced her mind, but her familiar voice did not resonate there.  
"Do not ask me this question, Galadriel," she found herself saying. The elven queen's query was obvious. "for I believe that you know my answer, and I would not tell you, should you ask and did not know already."  
"Then it is true, my lady. You love him." Galadriel's words sounded strange to her, and she rolled them around in her mind.  
"Yes." she replied sorrowfully. "And I fear that he will die with my name on his lips. If not now, then after I am gone."  
"The future is so unclear…"  
"This much of the future is clear to me. He will die in a chaos-filled world, looking upon the broken bodies of his fallen brethren. Shadows will ensnare the land, and evil will walk abroad." Rhyiel shook her head with sadness and glanced at the ring of knowledge on her left forefinger. She slipped the ring off her hand and enclosed it in the hand of the elven queen. "A gift and a curse…" Rhyiel intoned softly. "Do not argue, for it has always been yours. You know this. I have merely been its… keeper for an age. Your age has come once again Galadriel. Perhaps it is time for me to give up this solitude…" Unfathomable eyes gazed at Rhyiel from Galadriel's countenance. "Now call for Arwen. I need aid, or else I will surely will faint with exhaustion and grief."

* * * * * * * * * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter gets really laaaame at the end with a game mechanic like bit and honestly I am so embarrassed about that nonsense, but I'm not rewriting this right now. Sweet christ.

Screams and shrieks of dying elves and orcs mingled in the night. A heady scent of blood was thick in the air and the fray was bathed in the full light of the moon. Arrows flew through the night sky, and elven and orc blades scythed through their respective enemies. The tide of battle had turned for the worse only hours after a messenger had been sent back to Caras Galadhon and the orcs were gaining the upper hand. Rumours were beginning to spread throughout the elves that their captain, Haldir, had been killed. This was very disheartening as many saw him as their leader in battle, even though he was in fact not first in command.

Suddenly a shrill whistle echoed over the fray. It was a signal.  _Fall back!_  The remaining group of elves retreated back to the Lorien border and drew arrows on their bows and began to fire at the orcs as they charged towards them. Seemingly from nowhere, a storm of fiery bolts rained down on the orcs; many arrows with smouldering or explosive heads. The remaining group of elves were startled at the rain of fire showering down on the orcs. Within a matter of minutes, almost the entire force of orcs, or what there was left of them, had been shot down or blown up. The rest were easily picked off by the remaining elves.

The battle had been won, and the small band of elves that had split off from the main group finally revealed themselves again. As the group began to show themselves, the other elves could see that Rúmil and Orophin, Haldir's brothers, were in the group, as well as a few others. Haldir was no where in sight. The elf in command came up to the brothers.  
"Where is Haldir?" he asked them, peering around nervously.  
"He was with us only moments ago… He had been with us the entire time as we fired burning arrows down on the orcs…"  
"But now he is disappeared." The elves gazed into the darkness worriedly.

"I do hope that you are not anxious on my account." The brothers and the commander turned to see the arrogant countenance of a well respected elf paling rapidly. An orc arrow had ripped through his side, and he staggered.  
"Haldir!" Both of his brothers rushed to support his stumbling frame.  
"Can we leave this place now?" he whispered weakly.  
"Yes, but what of the one who shot you?" asked the commander.  
"He is dead, and so are his five brethren. Let us go back to Caras Galadhon."  
"Surely we could at least remove this arrow from your side-" Orophin conjectured.  
"It is one of the orcs arrows. They are not smooth and straight like ours, but they are jagged. Designed so that they cannot simply be removed. You know this brother, why do you ask?"  
"I did not think. I apologise, my brother. Let us go now." Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin, with permission from the commander (although none was needed), left the battlefield immediately, Haldir supported on either side by his brothers. The remaining elves piled the bloodied carcasses of the orcs into a pile and set them alight, before collecting their own injured and dead warriors and carrying them back.

He was weakening, and barely conscious, yet he still kept walking. Orophin found that the weight of his brother on his shoulder was steadily growing. He knew that his brother's resilience and unwillingness to accept defeat would get him killed one day, and he hoped for Haldir's sake that he wouldn't die today. He hoped for his own sake that Haldir would not die today. He respected his brother, and he cared for him. If Haldir became too weak to go on, he would volunteer to carry to Caras Galadhon – That is, if Haldir would let him. Stubborn pride would disallow Haldir from being carried anywhere, even on a litter. He would not be carried, unless it was to his funereal pyre.  
"Orophin," he turned to his head to glance at his twin. Rúmil's face was lined with great worry. "That arrow in his side has to be removed soon. He may die if it is not."  
" _I cannot die… I will not abandon my duty to the lady before it is done…_ " Haldir whispered, barely audible.  
"The Lady Galadriel knows this, Haldir." Orophin chided him gently.  
" _Not the lady Galadriel… My lady…_ " Haldir's usually light body sagged and hung like a dead weight between them. An hour later they were glad to finally see Caras Galadhon come into sight. The day was nearly spent when they finally reached the city of trees. Haldir had become almost completely unconscious as they reached Caras Galadhon. Upon arrival, immediately other elves rushed around them to help. They took Haldir to his bed and called a healer. Only then did his brothers leave him. There was nothing more they could do for him, and they went to report to the lady and lord of Lorien.

"The battle has ended." the elven queen spoke as they bowed before her and the lord.  
"Yes, my queen. The battle is indeed over." Orophin replied.  
"How fares your brother? He has been hurt, has he not?"  
"Yes, he was shot with the arrow of an orc. He still lives, but he is weak. A healer is with him now." Galadriel seemed to the brothers far more formidable then ever. Rúmil wondered at this. "I know you are weary, warriors, but go now and tell the lady Rhyiel what you have told me. She must be most anxious now to hear news of the battle."  
"Of course, my queen." Bowing once again, they left the company of their lord and lady.

Rhyiel looked up as she saw Haldir's two younger brothers approaching her. She had perched herself precariously on the step outside her room. Arwen had left her for Rivendell a few hours before, as had Legolas for Mirkwood. She doubted that she needed aid for the moment at least, if at all. So much of her energy had returned since she had replaced Galadriel's ring to her, and she felt that the ring must have been draining of so much significant energy. The energy she had regained would not be enough though. She had been irreparably damaged, and was now eternally weak, and slow to heal. When she was bound, she would still die. She sighed.

The two brothers were quite taken aback as they approached the lady Rhyiel. She appeared to have changed since they last saw her. Suddenly she was the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen, and so obviously one of the Noldor . She seemed to glow with that joyous sorrow that all of the High Kindred appeared to be attributed with.

"Lady Rhyiel," Rúmil began, "The battle -"  
"The battle is ended. I know this." She glanced away idly and stared off into the distance. "What of your brother?"  
"…" Suddenly she turned to the two with a sharp urgency in her eyes.  
"I have to know."  
"Haldir lives, but he is weak. He was shot down with an orc's arrow, and we were unable to remove it before we reached Caras Galadhon. A healer is with him now." She rose at once.  
"Take me to him. I have to see your brother with my own eyes."  
"Of course, my lady." Orophin lead the way, and Rúmil followed close behind Rhyiel as they lead her to Haldir's small quarters. Once they had reached their destination, the brothers left her, and she stepped inside the door without knocking. The healer apparently did not notice her presence in the room, and continued to dab at the wound in his side, cleaning it. Haldir was stripped to the waist to allow the healer to right his wounds with little fuss. As Rhyiel gazed upon Haldir's partially naked form, she felt no embarrassment or shame as she had before, but she stepped towards his bedside and gently took the cloth from the healer at his side. The healer was startled by her presence.  
"My lady Rhyiel, I did not realise that you were here." he whispered to her, as he allowed her to take the cloth and dish of water from him.  
"How is he?"  
"He is better. He rests now." Rhyiel glanced over at Haldir once more.  _He will not rest so easily if I can help it._  she thought to herself.  
"You may go now. I will monitor his health." The healer nodded to her, and immediately left, leaving her alone in the room with Haldir. She sat beside him and dabbed at his wound as the healer had done, but also she spoke aloud the words of an ancient healing spell. Rapidly his wound melded together into apparently undamaged flesh and bone, and his breathing became easier. She would not let him rest though. She dropped the cloth onto the floor beside her, and with the most graceful flick of her wrist, she splashed the contents of the bowl over his chest and face. He jolted up in his bed with a start and grabbed the wrist that held the bowl, before he realised who she was. As if he had been touched by lightening, he dropped her hand and stared at her. He too noticed the change in her, and he felt in her that joyous sorrow. It was the first time since he had met her that he had been utterly lost for words. "My lady…" he murmured.  
"I did not think that you deserved rest, after all of the times that you have caused me to wake." She smiled coquettishly.  
"You are too cruel, my lady." He said, and smiled. She was still the same Rhyiel that he knew, but she had definitely changed somehow. "What do I deserve then,  _melamin_?"  
"When you say that, do you truly mean it?"  
"You know that I do, my lady, now more than ever."  
"Do you know that your absence has been destroying me?"  
"I wouldn't have had it so, my lady, if I had but known."  
"You will not leave me again will you?"  
"Never. I will see out the last of your days, and then meet with you again in Valinor, should the time come." Rhyiel smiled a sorrow-filled smile and Haldir was quick to pull her slight frame into his embrace. She lay with her head resting on his chest, drawing circles around his non-existent wound.  
"Your arrow-wound has healed up rather nicely." she commented, and he realised that he seemed to be in no pain whatsoever from his injury. "Do you feel any pain?"  
"No my lady, I do not."  
"And where you should not." she purred, curling her fingers into his ashen hair. Gently, Haldir pulled her back down to the bed with him and rolled over so that she was staring up into his emotive grey eyes.

Rhyiel pushed her torso up from the bed, meeting his, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth and dragging him back down upon her. As they broke apart their kiss for a moment, Haldir laughed and looked slyly into her red-gold eyes.  
"My lady, you do confuse me so! But I love you anyway." He stroked her cheek and brushed loose strands of hair from the side of her face. "I really do,  _melamin_ …" her murmured to her softly in a more solemn after-tone.  
"I know that you do, warrior. It burns so bright in you that you could be mistaken for a follower of Feanor²!" she whispered gaily back, although sorrow clawed at her voice like a warg to a meal of manflesh. Again and slowly they kissed, their lips locked together in mutual longing. Rhyiel's hands were once again entangled in his beautiful ash-white hair. Haldir supported himself with his left arm, but his right hand traced freely down her side and over the graceful curve of her waist. "Wait…" she whispered to him, breaking away from him once again. "Your door is not locked." Haldir glanced over towards the door idly.  
"Yes it is, my lady."  
"Battle magic." He smiled at her with a glint of malice in his eye. "A spell I know that can turn an entrance into a solid barrier. We are quite effectively trapped, my lady." His smile widened to a wicked grin, and Rhyiel's red-gold eyes flickered as she traced a line down his chest with her finger.  
"It is as I presumed." She looked him directly in the eye. "You are still an arrogant bastard, but I love you anyway." His eyes widened in surprise, but she pressed her lips to his before he could say anything.  
"You love me?" He gasped in awe and amazement.  
"Yes warrior, I really do."

* * * * * * * * * *

¹ Noldor - the high elves  
² follower of Feanor - a high elf


	8. Chapter 8

Days and weeks flew by it seemed, and Haldir and Rhyiel spent more and more time together. Haldir rarely left Rhyiel's side, and she would by most distressed if he left her for more than a few hours. Often they would share a bed during the colder winter evenings, and they would sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace. No less than twice had Rhyiel been visited by both Arwen and Legolas during this period, and they were the only two, besides Galadriel, who knew about Rhyiel's closer relationship with Haldir.

"Haldir…" Rhyiel pressed her head into his shoulder and he pulled her into a solemn embrace. "The time will soon come that I must track down my evil sister."  
"I will be there with you until the end, Rhyiel,  _melamin_ …" An ethereal tear worked its way down her weather-beaten face.  
"It is much too soon an end, I fear. I do not want to leave Lorien… I do not want to leave  _you_ …"  
"I know, my dearest one, I do not want you to leave at all… But can it be helped?"  
"It cannot be helped." Haldir stroked her pale cheek and touched his lips to her forehead. Snow fell all around them as they stood in the deserted archery range, oblivious to the increasing cold.

"Rhyiel! Do you not think it best that you both remove yourselves from this cold day?" The two both quickly pushed themselves from each other and turned to the speaker. Rhyiel flushed when she realised that it was only Arwen. "Come out of the snow. You both look cold enough to have been carved from ice!" Rhyiel smiled.  
"Dear Arwen, dear child, I will not freeze this day. Though I will surely soon…"  
"The days close too quickly, Rhyiel. I should not wish you to go."  
"I know Arwen. There are too many that I will leave behind when I go." Arwen paced through the snow and took Haldir's other arm.  
"Now come, Warrior," she winked at him. "Escort us to the main hall, where there is food and music enough to lift many spirits." Haldir glanced slyly between the two women, and took Rhyiel's arm in his, placing light kiss on the top of her head before they marched to the hall.

As they stepped into the hall they were greeted with a pleasurable warmth and the sounds of many voices blending together as one beauteous harmony. The voices of his brothers called to Haldir, but they were distant to him for the moment. He was in the company of his lady, and was unwilling to shift. Other voices called to Arwen, and she left them again, like a snow-covered leaf on a breeze. Rhyiel and Haldir wandered in and out of the company, taking an offered glass of wine, as it showed itself, but always wishing that they were elsewhere. Almost no one knew about their relationship, and both of them were determined not to let anyone else know. The midnight hour came and passed slowly, and silently they drifted from the room, noticed by only a few.

"I am tired, Haldir…" Rhyiel whispered to him, feigning a yawn. "Let us away to bed, so that I may sleep."  
"Of course, my lady,  _melamin_. You need to conserve your energy…"  
"I want to start preparations to leave on the morrow… But now, I just want to be with you." A sad smile played upon Haldir's lips, and that same joyous sorrow stared up at him through her eyes.  
"Yes, let us away to bed,  _melamin_. I am also tired." They walked wordlessly back to Rhyiel's quarters where they knew a fire blazed in the hearth so that the room would be warm when they arrived back.

As the grey light of the winter morning finally lightened the skies, Rhyiel and Haldir awoke from a short and fitful sleep. It felt to them that they had barely closed their eyes. Haldir pulled the warm furs that covered them tighter around them.  
"Oh, for that light to be the light of only a candle, then I would be momentarily happy."  
"Love, that is the morning light. We must arise."  
"I know,  _melamin_." Haldir spoke softly to her, kissing her bare shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.  
"We must arise…" she said, unwillingly trying to push him away from her. He held fast to her and she collapsed against him, uncaring to struggle with him. "You arrogant bastard… You would delay this as long as possible, would you not?"  
"You know that I would, Rhyiel." A wicked smile masked his innermost feelings of sorrow. "Would that I could delay it forever, and that we could spent eternity in each other's grasp. I cannot, however, although I wish dearly that I could."  
"Kiss me then, you fool, and later shall we make preparations to leave. I am no more anxious to leave than you are to see me go." His lips brushed against hers and trailed a line down the slender column of her throat. She murmured sweet nothings to him as he did this, and she traced her fingers down his lean-muscled body.  
"I should not want to leave you ever…" she whispered to him as he thrilled and tormented her, and as he shuddered at her own touch beside her.  
"Nor I you, Rhyiel. Nor I you." Together, they knew they would hold to each other until the end, no matter what fate had in store for them.

* * * * * * * * * *


	9. Chapter 9

A silent escape would have been ideal, she had thought to herself. She could have left him and Lorien before the sun broke on the morrow, and headed towards her doom. He had upset her plans, and she was torn. When she awoke to leave that morning, she had discovered him already awake, and waiting with provisions. He was going with her, he had said, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Perhaps it was for the better that he was with her. She still had not regained her all of her strength, and he was able to show her a most unknown way from the golden wood. And she needed this company. Without it she did not think her spirits and strength would last her before she could vanquish her dark sister.  
" _You are my strength_ …" she murmured to him as they came to the edge of Lorien.  
"I know,  _melamin_ , that is why I came." She searched his face to see if there was any mischief in his expression, but he stared out before them, utter seriousness paling his complexion. He turned to her and smiled softly and sorrowfully, his eyes glittering with untold emotion. Away again he turned from her.  
"How will we find your dark sister, Rhyiel?" he asked her.  
"We will find her… She will come… I am drawn to her, as she is to me. East… She is in the east, but she comes… I can feel her coming ever closer."  
"Then we move east?"  
"Yes, we move east. Come. The dawn will not wait for us, and we must make our way quickly." Without a word they stepped from the fringe of trees and into the openness of the plain before them. The predawn glow did nothing to warm the frosted chill of the early winter morning, and they hastily made their way through the expanse of open ground. Open ground had always made Rhyiel feel uneasy, and she longed for her home in Lummenare Anneroth, upon a high, snow-covered plateau, which was forested with all manner of beautiful trees. The sun had risen high into the snow-filled sky before they had made it across the plain. A light fall of snow dusted their cloaks and hair as they passed through a dark valley and its forest of tall evergreens.

They travelled for days upon days, days which turned into weeks and all the while Rhyiel could feel that Lómódë was growing ever closer.

"She is so close…" Rhyiel whispered sharply as they strode carefully and silently across the ruins of what appeared to be an elvish archive. "I can feel her as if she were breathing down my neck… She is here somewhere."  _Lómódë, where are you?_  Rhyiel thought as they searched the old ruins.

"Rhyiel, watch yourself!" Haldir cried as he pulled her closer to him, so that she narrowly missed being hit by a fireball.

"You are slow in your old age, my sister…" Lómódë's silky voice wafted from behind a rocky enclave and she stepped into the open.  
"I am no slower than I ever was, except when I was with you, my dark sister… You were my strength, as I was yours."  
"You were my shackles, Rhyiel, and that only. You are nothing to me."  
"You tear my heart, Lómódë… But I know that I am not 'nothing' to you. When I leave this realm, you will see just how much I was to you. We are soulbound, you and I, and my death will rip you, just as your severing from me has torn my own soul." Heavy tears flowed from Rhyiel's beautiful crimson eyes, even as Haldir held her. Lómódë's own sapphire eyes shone bright with tears, but they were not tears of sorrow, but tears of deep hatred, and subconscious angst.

"We aren't going to leave this place are we, sister?" she cried in mortal contempt.  
"No, Lómódë, dear dark sister, we will not. Not in this day." A shriek of rage and fear came from Lómódë and echoed around the ruin. "I hope that you will never leave this place, Lómódë… For I know that I never shall…"

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
